


Однообразный ад

by Hux_and_Ren, Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hux&Ren: миди R—NC-17, Imprisonment, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: Tale as old as time – про совместное заключение после сокрушительного поражения Первого Порядка. Хакс в депрессии, Рен не теряет надежду.





	Однообразный ад

**Author's Note:**

> Бетила прекрасная Efah.
> 
> А еще к тексту есть мемчик, который все отражает:  
> 

_Не предавайся греху, и не будь безумен: зачем тебе умирать не в свое время?  
Экклезиаст_

 

  

Накануне генерал Хакс пытался покончить с собой. Разумеется, у него ничего не вышло. Его быстро откачала медицинская бригада, заодно подарив Рену несколько минут  _хоть какого-то_  развлечения. С развлечениями тут было напряженно, так что даже оживленная возня за обитой мягкими панелями, но по-прежнему звукопроницаемой стеной сошла за представление, причем довольно эмоциональное. Кто-то даже орал: «Так легко не уйдешь, сука!». На этом моменте Рен усмехнулся.  


Назвать Хакса сукой у него язык не поворачивался. Скорее уж — жалким неудачником.  


Стоило догадаться, что он сдался. В последнее время даже их постоянные переругивания для поддержания формы стали какими-то вялыми. А потом Хакс просто… Интересно, что же он сделал? Насколько далеко могла распространяться фантазия этого книжного червя? Рен полагал, что до самой системы Зигула и даже дальше. В скучных на вид людях всегда бурлило что-то необузданное.  


Принесли еду. Пластиковый поднос с шелестом проскользил по трубке, похожей на толстый прозрачный пищевод. Кормили всегда одним и тем же — какой-то мерзкой протеиновой массой, практически лишенной вкуса и запаха, зато полной витаминов и минералов. Все были крайне заинтересованы в том, чтобы они протянули тут подольше, вдоволь насладились тишиной и отсутствием перспектив, раскаялись в своих деяниях и может даже сошли с ума. Или, вероятно, эта тупая пытка временем должна была продемонстрировать  _гуманность_ Республики? Рен не слишком хорошо разбирался в концепции гуманности.  


Иногда он тоже хотел умереть, но мысли о собственной кончине лишь раз за разом заставляли его придумывать себе занятия.  


После пробуждения он снова и снова с тупым упорством пытался без рук нажать на кнопку, заставляющую воду течь в умывальник. В потолок его камеры было вмонтировано что-то вроде экрана, блокирующего Силу. Поначалу, обнаружив это, Рен испытал приступ паники. Остаться без Силы было все равно что ослепнуть, оглохнуть и лишиться нервных окончаний. Сила всегда была в нем, как само его «я», она струилась в венах, звенела в каждом сокращении сердечной мышцы. Ее присутствие казалось одновременно обыденным — и будоражащим, толкающим вперед, беспредельным. А потом он вот так внезапно лишился всего этого, оказался заперт в собственной голове, в своем ничтожном теле. Без Силы оно казалось совершенно бесполезным.  


Но дело не в нем, напоминал себе Рен. Дело в ебаном экране. А, как и любая техника, тот обязан был рано или поздно дать сбой. Продолжив выполнять упражнения и уделять время медитации, Кайло мог дождаться этого момента и использовать его в свою пользу.  


Вот поэтому, раз за разом приходя в себя в слишком светлой, отвратительно пустой камере, он подходил к умывальнику и пытался с помощью Силы заставить кнопку поддаться. Надо ли говорить, что та ни разу не вдавилась и на миллиметр?..  


Из-за стены, обитой мягким, раздались шорохи практически на грани слышимости.  
  
— Хакс.  


Ответом служила тишина.  


Вот же упрямый ублюдок.  
  
— Хакс, я знаю, что вы там и вы  _живы_.  


Да, Рену очень хотелось поговорить. Возможно, если бы за стеной не было соседа, он бы уже пытался раздробить себе череп о выдвижной пластиковый унитаз.  


Шорох повторился. Это был звук мучительной попытки пошевелиться. Следом послышался вздох — одновременно болезненный и раздраженный.  
  
— Генерал Хакс.  


Рен закатил глаза, против воли расплываясь в ухмылке. Ну, уже что-то.  


Этот блядский  _генерал_  был забавным. Рен давно это заметил, но раньше его постоянно что-то отвлекало.  
  
— О, да ладно. Той армии больше нет, и вы уже не генерал. Возьмите свою воображаемую фуражку и засуньте куда подальше.  


Вновь повисла пауза.  


Ну, давай же…  
  
— Рен, — с усилием проскрежетал приглушенный голос из-за стены.  


Да. Это было так хорошо, что Кайло даже на секунду зажмурился.   


Он все еще может заставить кого-то подчиняться его воле — пусть даже и без помощи Силы.  
  
— Я не в том состоянии, чтобы вести с вами беседы, — заявил Хакс и, похоже, совсем выдохся под конец фразы.  
  
— Да. Оказалось, вы не такой блестящий стратег, как привыкли думать. Должно быть, это причиняет невыразимые муки вашему самолюбию.  


Хакс вновь долго молчал. И, кажется, шумно дышал. Эта смехотворная попытка самоубийства не пошла ему на пользу.  
  
— Мое самолюбие в порядке.  
  
— Конечно. Оно у вас в заднице.  


Ладно, допустим, он перегнул. Сейчас Хакс снова оскорбится и оставит его одного — в стомиллионный раз обдумывать, где же он проебался.  
  
— Рен, — очень тихо произнес голос. Его смазали какие-то добавочные звуки движения. — Заткнитесь.  


Наверное, Хакс сжался у себя на койке, приняв позу эмбриона, и пытался справиться с целым сонмом отвратительных ощущений. В фантазии Рена он выглядел очень несчастным и ранимым. Совсем не по-генеральски.   


Впрочем, в нем всегда было что-то надтреснутое. Надавив на это ментально, можно было обеспечить себе удовольствие наблюдать, как его щиты прогибаются, сминаются, как то, что за ними скрывается, выворачивает под невидимым напором. Отовсюду начинала струиться бесконечная усталость Хакса, пожалуй, даже измученность. Он уже давно был слишком вымотан, чтобы заниматься войной, но его дурацкое упрямство мешало ему смириться с этим.  


В этой унылой республиканской тюрьме Хакс мог бы отдохнуть. Выспаться на годы вперед. Избавиться от этого изнуренного выражения лица.  


Рен поймал себя на том, что хотел бы узнать, как выглядит Хакс сейчас. Судя по голосу — наверняка как рухлядь. Разве что только его волосы по-прежнему оставались вызывающе яркими. Он же не поседел от стресса? Это было бы неприятным поворотом.  
  
— И все-таки. Что вы сделали с собой?  


Никакой реакции.  
  
— Пытались задушить себя? Не дышать? Захлебнуться водой? Попробовали перегрызть себе вены?   


Хакс и это его молчание. Стоило бы привыкнуть.  
  
— Научились этой штуке с замедлением собственного сердечного ритма? Хакс?   


Он же не собирался оскорбиться на комментарий про задницу? Кажется, прежде Рен говорил Хаксу и не такое, но тогда его, по крайней мере, не игнорировали.  
  
— Вот же сукин сын, — расстроился Кайло. Он уже вконец уверился, что его вынужденный собеседник погрузился в сон, как разобрал:  
— От сукиного сына слышу.  


 

***

Иногда к нему приходили посетители, и это было самое ужасное. Казалось, их появление должно хоть как-то разнообразить будни, но нет. Все они лишь стояли по ту сторону прозрачной стены и смотрели.  


Новый генерал Сопротивления, эта девчонка, привыкшая заменять знания и умения непомерной прытью и голым энтузиазмом, иногда спускалась к камере Рена и подолгу таращилась на него из-за многослойного транспаристила. В самый первый раз она метала глазами молнии и выглядела так, будто хотела задать тысячу вопросов. Кайло не собирался на них отвечать, поэтому встал к ней спиной и вновь сосредоточился на кнопке, включающей воду. Теперь он поступал аналогичным образом с появлением каждого нового визитера. Если повернуться ко всем этим слабоумным спиной, они вообще перестанут существовать. Можно, например, сесть посреди камеры и изображать погружение в медитацию.  


В целом, все медитации теперь были ненастоящими — Сила не текла сквозь Рена, ее словно выкачали огромным насосом из всей галактики разом, — а потому неплодотворными. При попытке очистить мысли Кайло начинал засыпать. Раньше такого не происходило. Это было чудовищно и ставило на нем крест как на магистре.   


Еще, разумеется, к нему приходила  _она_. У  _нее_  не было вопросов, но, кажется, было много сожалений.  _Она_  заметно постарела. Бывший главнокомандующий, оставившая свою должность, тоже появлялась, чтобы подолгу смотреть на Рена, но тот почему-то не мог отвернуться и сделать вид, что страшно занят. Не мог, и все. В нем начинало шевелиться что-то…  _Она_  бы, несомненно, заявила, что это Светлая сторона Силы, но, по мнению Рена, это скорее были мозговые паразиты.   


В первые свои визиты  _она_  пыталась назвать его «Беном». Глупое, глупое имя человека, которого больше не существовало. Рен пытался не вспоминать свое детство (он  _почти_  его не помнил), но ему нравились спидеры и запах машинного масла. И Сила, которую у него отняли.  


На самом деле, конечно, нет. Сила все еще была с ним. Только этот экран сверху создавал своего рода помехи. Искажал длину волн. Что-то делал с его мозгом. Кайло Рен не был ученым, инженером или механиком. Он мог постигать суть вещей и их строение с помощью Силы, но без нее был немногим умнее среднестатистического человека. Это выводило из себя, но приходилось мириться. Сила никуда не исчезла. Галактика не развалилась на части от поражения Первого Порядка. Было бы здорово, если бы все попросту расщепилось на атомы, погрузилось в хаос и перестало существовать, однако течение времени продолжилось. Кто-то умер, кто-то остался жив, а кого-то заперли в застенках. Ничего нового. Нет даже прогорклого запаха финальности.   


Рен зарылся пальцами в отросшие волосы.  


Ничего страшного. Он справится. Он — рыцарь Рен. Он найдет способ преодолеть поле, создаваемое экраном, вернет себе ощущение Силы, и тогда первый же, кто придет к нему, станет его проводником наружу. Это всего лишь вопрос времени.  


В этом вполне рациональном, на первый взгляд, плане было только два изъяна. Во-первых, за прошедшие месяцы (возможно, половину стандартного года), что он провел взаперти, Кайло так и не смог нащупать Силу. Его телекинетические способности не работали, редкие сны совсем не походили на видения, и он не мог проникнуть даже в сознание тех, кто засовывал в пневмотрубу подносы с едой и смену одежды.  


Во-вторых, Рен физически не мог ждать. Ожидание приводило его в бешенство. Каждый новый период от пробуждения до очередного момента забытья он чувствовал, как медленно подыхает от разъедающего гнева, скуки и недовольства собой.  


С тех пор как Хакс погрузился в беспросветную тоску, все стало еще хуже. Скука росла в арифметической прогрессии. Каждая минута тянулась вечность и падала в пропасть бесполезности, у которой не было дна.  


Сегодня Хакс был тише обычного. С другой стороны стены уже давно не поступало никаких звуков. Возможно — хоть и маловероятно — доблестный генерал все-таки умер, не в бою и весьма бесславно. Например, захлебнулся слюной. Однако в коридоре за прозрачной перегородкой пока не роились медики с пластиковыми пакетами, в каких тела обычно отправляют на утилизацию.  
  
— Хакс? — позвал на пробу Рен. — Эй, Хакс? Вы еще тут?  


Тот не спешил отвечать. Рен пару раз стукнул кулаком по мягким панелям обшивки. Они почти начисто поглотили звуки ударов.  
  
— Хакс. Ха-акс, — он взял паузу. — Генерал?..  


Из-за стены послышалось что-то вроде вздоха капитуляции.  
  
— Рен. Что вам нужно?   
  
— Вы там вообще едите? — спросил Кайло, чтобы этот отрезок беседы обрел хоть какое-то продолжение.   


Что ж, он действительно волновался. Он не слышал, как Хакс забирал свой поднос из трубы (задвижка не щелкнула, закрываясь), и не слышал комментариев, которые тот порой, забывшись, отпускал в адрес отвратительной еды. Будто и не посвятил всю свою жизнь военной службе.  
  
— Если не будете есть, они засунут вам зонд в желудок и начнут кормить насильно. Поверьте, вам это не понравится.  
  
— Мои гастротрубки — не ваше дело, — огрызнулся Хакс. Его голос звучал уязвленно.  
  
— Почему же? Я бы посмотрел на это. Вас пристегнут к плоской платформе для перевозки особо опасных преступников и всех, кто не утруждался лизанием задницы Республики… Это может выглядеть забавно. К тому же, если вы умрете, мне будет вас не хватать.  
  
— Я хотя бы отдохну от вас, — ответил Хакс так, будто на самом деле грезил об этом моменте. Он даже издал какой-то трудноопределимый звук, вроде как щелкнул языком. — Вы хуже тварей из Сопротивления.  


Это оскорбление было не ново, но Рен все равно спросил:  
  
— Почему?  


Хакс был несправедлив и не видел, когда о нем проявляли заботу. Иногда его всерьез хотелось поучить хорошим манерам.   
  
— Готов поклясться, они не так болтливы… Не лезут ни к кому в голову.  


О, неужели он все еще дулся за тот единственный раз… Или два? Возможно, их было несколько. Обычно Рен лишь бегло ощупывал сознания тех, кто находился неподалеку, скользил по ним, не погружаясь. Он даже не всегда отдавал себе в этом отчет. Когда-то Кайло казалось, что все так делают. Он помнил только один случай, когда по-настоящему вломился в мозг Хакса, но именно тогда тот вел себя как гадкий выскочка, поэтому заслужил такое обращение. Да, возможно, Кайло не сдержался, но ничего страшного и не произошло. Разве что Хакс залил свой превосходный форменный китель кровью из носа.   
  
— Скучаете по этому ощущению? — поддел его Рен, вспоминая, как генерал тогда размазывал кровь по лицу. Сначала он даже не понял, что происходит. А какое у него было выражение! Всего секунда непонимания и растерянности, но по-настоящему драгоценная.   


Она доказывала, что Хакс всего лишь человек. Очень хрупкий человек, до дрожи боящийся того, что кто-то вызнает о нем нечто неподобающее.   
  
— Ваше эго поистине безгранично. Лучше быть скормленным болотной химере.  
  
— Вижу, очень скучаете.  


Они помолчали.   
  
— Вам еще не надоело? — спросил Хакс тоскливо. Его голос теперь звучал все более приглушенно — наверное, он шаг за шагом отходил от стены.  
  
— Нет. Тут только вы… — Рен поднял глаза к потолку и начал вглядываться в экран сверху. Его покрывала мелкая металлическая сетка. — Люди склонны искать общения. Может, я бы и хотел, чтобы нас держали в одной камере.  


Послышался хриплый смех, немного смахивающий на кашель.  
  
— Тогда, наверное, мне стоит поблагодарить Республику и трибунал.  
  
— Я мог бы помочь вам с самоубийством.  


Хакс фыркнул с недоверием, потом еще раз и засмеялся по-настоящему. Его смех, больше не похожий на хрипы человека с проколотым легким, странно резал слух. Возможно, если бы Рен был привычен к таким звукам, он бы нашел эту вспышку веселья в своем роде обаятельной.  
  
— Даже набивая себе цену, вы противоречите собственным словам, — заявил Хакс, немного успокоившись.  
  
— Может быть, − отозвался Рен расплывчато. Он прошелся из одного конца камеры в другой, прежде чем продолжить: — И все-таки. Поешьте.  


 

***

Он уже начал засыпать — есть такое мгновение на границе сна и яви, где мысленный монолог обрывается, — когда услышал или почувствовал это. Что-то сильное и резкое, громкое и тихое одновременно, как беззвучный крик. Это вырвало его из подступающего забытья. Он моргнул от неожиданности, и ударивший по глазам свет окончательно прогнал сон.   


Во рту стоял странный привкус. Рен с усилием разлепил губы. Собственное лицо двигалось нехотя, как чужое. Мираж звука или ощущения улетучился, оставив после себя пустоту, которая становилась привычной. Все тяжелее было напоминать себе, что это не норма, что на месте этого пробела раньше было нечто очень важное.   


На грани слышимости шелестела система вентиляции, экран сверху издавал едва уловимые электронные шумы, похожие на потрескивания, — но и все.   


Рен кашлянул, прочищая горло.  
  
— Хакс. — Он подождал реакции. Ее не последовало. — Вы кричали?  


Он был готов к тому, что генерал, этот скользкий тип, будет молчать, даже бодрствуя и слыша его слова. Хриплое хмыканье заставило Кайло воодушевиться.  
  
— Это сон.  


Что ж, сказал как отрезал. Но Рен не желал успокаиваться.  
  
— Мой или ваш?  
  
— Это философский вопрос? — Вот теперь приглушенный голос звучал так, будто в его обладателе что-то сломалось. — Снится ли мне сон о том, что я заперт в тюрьме, где единственным моим собеседником на протяжении ебаной  _вечности_  выступает заботливо взращенный Верховным Лидером монструозный магистр, никогда не слышавший о субординации? Или это вам снится сон о том, что вас заперли в каком-то безумном доме с аттракционами, где главное развлечение — я?   


Кайло устало потер лицо. Кожа казалась липкой на ощупь.   
  
— Хакс, дышите. У вас получится.  
  
— Не вам меня… — Следом раздалось почти неразличимое за отфильтрованными, стерильными звуками камеры журчание воды по другую сторону стены. За ним последовал более явный шум системы, всасывающей излишки жидкости.  
  
— Давайте, попейте, — сказал Рен, запоздало подумав, что Хакс, видимо, это и делает — если только не пытается утопиться. Или если ему не приспичило отлить. Вакуумные системы умывальника и унитаза издавали совершенно одинаковые звуки. — За что вам только дали звание генерала? Вас что, никогда не пытали?  


Из-за стены послышалось сопение, бульканье, потом надрывный кашель. Снова полилась вода.  
  
— Представьте себе, — наконец откликнулся Хакс скрипучим голосом. Он мало говорил, и с его голосовыми связками творилась какая-то дрянь.  


Рен, все так же лежавший на своей койке (она явно предназначалась кому-то с другой шириной плеч), повернулся на бок, практически уткнувшись носом в стену.  
  
— Возможно, это большое упущение Первого Порядка.   
  
— Возможно.  
  
— У вас высокий болевой порог?  
  
— Какое вам дело? — тут же насторожился Хакс. Во всяком случае, теперь он не кашлял и не булькал, и его голос звучал почти по-старому. Разве что подрастерял командные нотки.  
  
— Выглядит так, будто бы нет, — заключил Кайло, прикрыв глаза и воскрешая в памяти образ генерала. Мысли о его тонких запястьях и податливой, хрупкой на вид шейке заставили его осклабиться. — Вот у меня высокий болевой порог. Однажды в детстве я сломал ногу, но это выяснилось только на следующий день, когда ее раздуло.  
  
— В детстве? — удивился Хакс и добавил неловко, будто его тяготила необходимость объясняться: — Я думал, вы родились в этом своем черном балахоне и шлеме. Вывалились из какой-то гигантской космической матки вместе со всем выводком рыцарей Рен.  


Кайло фыркнул. Бредовая идея Хакса нравилась ему куда больше правды.  
  
— Ну, а вы наверняка родились с этими вашими отвратительно прилизанными волосами.  
  
— Зато от человеческих созданий.  
  
— А, ну да. Брендол Хакс, человек Империи. Кем была ваша мать?  
  
— Рен, — прорычал вдруг Хакс с угрозой в голосе.   


Кайло пару минут подождал продолжения, но его не последовало. Тема оказалась не особенно вдохновляющей.  
  
— Я буду спать, — сообщил Хакс, очевидно, взяв себя в руки.   
  
— Ладно, — отозвался Рен с готовностью. Провоцировать генерала и дальше не хотелось — нужно было тщательно все обдумать. Благо наконец появилась пища для размышлений.  
  
— Пожелайте мне умереть во сне, — добавил Хакс с какой-то пугающей, противоестественной кротостью.   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Какой же вы все-таки ублюдок, — донеслось из-за стены неразборчивое бормотание, и все стихло.   


Рен прижался к мягкой обшивке стены, уткнувшись в нее лбом и кончиком носа. Наклонив корпус вперед, можно было добиться того, что свет в камере казался приемлемым для сна.  


Однако Кайло Рен не собирался спать. Он был слишком взбудоражен и почти уверен… Он практически был готов поклясться, что этот маленький инцидент ( _звук или чувство_ ) имел чертовски большое значение. Хакс — изворотливая тварь, и дьявольски умный при этом. Их постоянно прослушивают, их снимают на камеры, поэтому он никогда не сказал бы ничего прямо, он бы начал уходить от темы, нести чушь… Ему снился сон, верно? В котором он кричал. Так иногда бывает, когда ты, дезориентированный сновидениями, зовешь кого-то давно ушедшего, не понимая, что он умер, или когда проживаешь снова и снова самые постыдные, самые горькие моменты своих потерь. Твой разум орет, пока ты захлебываешься вдохами, растягивая рот в немом крике. Хакс кричал во сне — но не в реальности. Ведь так?  


Или…  


Или Кайло понемногу сходил с ума без Силы. Вот они, первые звоночки. Дерьмо, дерьмо. Какое же дерьмо.  


Нарастающий грохот крови в висках заставил его подняться и бить выдвижной унитаз ногой, пока ступня не начала неметь. Ебаное устройство даже не треснуло.   


 

***

Ну же. Ну же.  


Рен так сильно напрягся, что практически почувствовал, как лопаются от натуги сосуды у него в глазах.   


Тяжелее всего было продолжать сидеть с отсутствующим видом. Если  _они_  увидят, как он краснеет, обливаясь потом, а на его лбу вздувается вена, то придут и… А действительно, что  _они_  тогда сделают? Вероятнее всего, ничего.  _Они_  верят в криффов экран под потолком камеры, в то, что он может остановить Рена. Может,  _им_  даже нравится наблюдать за его тщетными попытками? И уж конечно,  _они_  знают, что он будет пытаться.   


Кайло вновь сосредоточился на неподатливой кнопке над умывальником, на этот раз позволив себе скривиться и затаить дыхание.  


Давай же!  


Наверное, если у него получится, его убьют. Это было бы разумно. Честно говоря, он с самого начала ждал какой-то эффектной казни, поглазеть на которую соберется весь сброд. Наверное, если бы он был кем-то другим, так бы  _они_  все и провернули. Но из-за него, из уважения к  _его матери_ ,  _они_ спрятали его подальше с глаз. Даже оставили ему генерала, чтобы он не помер от скуки. Невыразимая щедрость.  


Рен напрягся еще сильнее, зажмурился так крепко, что под веками заплясали кровавые кольца, и постарался как можно четче представить себе, как кнопка понемногу уходит вглубь без какого-либо внешнего воздействия. Не обязательно до конца. Даже не нужно, чтобы система подачи воды сработала. Только сдвинуть ее, совсем чуть-чуть…  


В висках запульсировало, словно при приземлении, когда древняя автоматика начинает запоздало выравнивать давление в кабине. Во рту появился привкус крови — железисто-пресный. Рен собрался было разразиться очередной мысленной тирадой, как почувствовал что-то… что-то…  


Обнаружив отгадку, он чуть не подавился слюной. Как давно он этого не ощущал.   


Как будто кто-то подсматривает за кем-то в душе или выискивает в голонете что-то запрещенное и смотрит это украдкой. Если бы у этого сорта ощущений был запах, они бы пахли вялеными фруктами и мускусом.   


Чужое неуместное возбуждение. Удовольствие, за которое стыдно. Едва уловимый шлейф болезненного желания.  


Рену показалось, что ему трудно дышать. Легкие не умещались в клетке ребер. Это же правда происходит? Это не ебаная галлюцинация?   


Он совершенно точно не возбужден (был). Он лишь тренировался в нажимании кнопки. Все как всегда. Ошибки быть не может.  


О звезды.   
  
— Хакс? — Ему хотелось кричать, но это могло все испортить. Пришлось осадить себя. — Хакс.  


Теперь голос Рена звучал почти бархатно:  
  
— Ну же. Поговорите со мной. Сейчас.  


Это мучительно напоминало игру на музыкальном инструменте, находящемся в другой комнате. Воображаемый запах перезревших плодов на мгновение стал сильнее. Сладкая, дрожащая нота похоти угасла, и ей на смену пришло отчаяние. Оно было ярче, острее. Почти не приходилось угадывать. Отчаяние могло бы пахнуть океаном — водорослями и телами мертвых, разлагающихся амфибий.   


Рен посмотрел на свои руки. Они мелко дрожали. Пришлось со всей силы вцепиться в колени, чтобы справиться с тремором.  


Это правда происходило.  _Правда_.  _Происходило_.   


Он все еще не чувствовал присутствия Силы, но он чувствовал долбаного мастурбирующего Хакса. Здесь. Прямо под глушащим Силу экраном. Через эту проклятую стену.   
  
— Хакс? — позвал Рен еще раз, нежно.  
  
— За что вы так меня ненавидите? — подал голос Хакс. Он практически шипел. — За то, что я пытался командовать вами? Я больше не пытаюсь. Отстаньте. Оставьте меня в покое.  
  
— Я… Нет. Просто продолжайте. Делайте то, что вы делали.  


Кайло знал, что тот больше не будет. Хакс обо всем догадался. Догадался же?  


Пришлось вновь затаить дыхание. Нужно напрячься сильнее. Еще сильнее. И никаких дурацких кнопок. Там, по ту сторону стены, сидит тот, кто ему нужен. Белая кожа. Волосы цвета ржавчины. Сорок семь сантиметров спинного мозга. Один миллиард метров нервных волокон.  


После длительного перерыва момент погружения в чужое сознание показался Рену Большим Взрывом, породившим Вселенную. Он даже не думал, что у него действительно получится. Без ощущения потоков Силы это было почти болезненно. Хаксу наверняка казалось, что из его головы с минуты на минуту родится хатт.  
  
— Что за… — раздался задыхающийся хрип.  


Голос Хакса из соседней камеры звучал как из другой реальности. Рен уже собрался предупредить соседа, чтобы тот держал язык за зубами, но Хакс, даже объятый безумной болью, оставался на редкость смышленым. Он заткнулся — но только затем, чтобы позволить заорать своему сознанию:  
  
«ЧТО ВЫ ДЕЛАЕТЕ?!»  


Кажется, он был близок к истерике.  


Глуп тот, кто считает, что люди думают линейно и последовательно. Отнюдь. Весь их мыслительный процесс состоит из мыслеобразов, лишь часть которых возможно контролировать и вызывать нарочно. Вся прочая же работа сознания и подсознания выглядит для непосвященного как сущий хаос. Хакс бился внутри себя, пока его мысли расслаивались и смешивались:  
  
«УБИРАЙТЕСЬ   
Нет  
тошнота как же не блевануть о заткнись заткнись блядь»  


Откуда-то всплыло удивительно детальное видение — кто-то хватает кого-то (Хакса) за руки и вдавливает пальцы в кожу до синяков.  
  
«КТО ДАЛ ВАМ ПРАВО ВЛЕЗАТЬ МНЕ В ГОЛОВУ?  
Нет нет нет  
он может  
УБИРАЙТЕСЬ  
НЕТ  
Прекрати заткнись жалкий жалкий  
он видит  
прекрати зазнаваться, ты, мелкий уродливый хуесос  
_Армитаж, ты так меня разочаровываешь_ »  


Рен медленно моргнул. Затопившая его мозг какофония вызывала боль. Что ж, наверное, это было справедливо.  
  
«Да расслабьтесь же, — посоветовал он мысленно. — Это как секс. Чем сильнее зажимаешься, тем больнее становится».  


Хакс думал о пузырях и крови, и рвущихся сосудах, и носовом кровотечении, и о том, как красные капли, падая в воду, превращаются в завитки, протягивающие тонкие щупальца. Когда спустя мгновение он заговорил вслух, Рену показалось, что он ослышался:   
  
— Я не хочу заниматься с вами сексом.  
  
— Это просто оскорбительно. Вы не дали мне ни единого шанса, − проговорил Кайло, усмехаясь, хотя ему пришлось приложить кончики пальцев к вискам, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить боль и не потерять концентрацию окончательно.  
  
— Меня не привлекают мужчины.  


Великая Сила. Хакс сам не верил в то, что говорил.  


Рен едва слышно рассмеялся. Голова, казалось, начала разбухать от перенапряжения. Возможно, те видения крови не были чужими. Что-то теплое стекало по подбородку.  


И все же, все же…  


Хакс длительное время находился в депрессии. Его измучили переутомление и стресс, но он, этот безумный контрол-фрик, совсем не умел отдыхать. Бездействие понемногу подтачивало его. Он чувствовал, как время уходит, чувствовал, что сделал недостаточно — хотя предпринял даже больше, чем мог. Даже сейчас он плохо спал (мешал слишком яркий свет) и почти не ел. Все это, смешавшись в отравляющий коктейль, заставило его потерять самообладание. Его сознание было похоже на перезревший плод — мягкое, податливое. Ему было почти все равно, что будет дальше. Он был угнетен и искал покоя.  


Внезапно Рену страшно захотелось положить руки на голову Хакса и помочь ему со всем этим справиться. Развязать узлы. Разрушить стены. Успокоить его, утешить, подарить отдохновение и посмотреть, как генерал спит, словно ребенок, в исцеляющем забытьи. Хакс не вышел из строя насовсем. Его можно было починить.  


Однако, возможно, больше пользы он принес бы сломанным.  


Контакт оборвался внезапно. Мир снова схлопнулся, и Рен остался запертым в четырех стенах. Никаких чудесных путешествий за пределы видимого, ничего. Лишь чудовищная боль, способная заставить череп расколоться, свидетельствовала о реальности перенесенного Реном опыта.  
  
— Хакс? — позвал он на пробу. Ему нужно было услышать голос генерала. — Хакс, как вы? С вами все в порядке?  


Тот молчал.  
  
— Хакс. Не заставляйте меня терять терпение.  


Тишина.  
  
— Вы же не ребенок. Только скажите, что вы в норме.  


И снова ничего.  


Рен с трудом добрел до койки и опустился на нее, привалившись затылком к стене. По другую сторону которой царило пугающее безмолвие. Ни звука. Ни намека на движение.  
  
— Хакс! — из последних сил заорал Кайло, но никто ему не ответил.  


Блядь.  


 

***

Ему вновь начали сниться кошмары.  


Человек, которого он когда-то любил, падает с навесного моста в пропасть. Этот человек умирает или, может быть, уже умер, а теперь он и вовсе исчез в клубах дыма где-то глубоко внизу. Пахнет металлом и гарью. Рен должен чувствовать себя так, будто превозмог что-то, выдрал из себя надрывно визжащего и корчащегося паразита и растоптал его, но он чувствует лишь пустоту. Ни ликования, ни триумфа. Гарь забивает ноздри, и он задыхается.  


Так же пахнет удар световым мечом по лицу. Никто никогда не говорил, что у боли есть запах. Снег — это на самом деле пепел. Что-то горит и подходит к концу.  


Ему девять лет, и отец, в очередной раз ковыряясь во внутренностях своего корабля, просит его подать отвертку Госсельмана. Он знает, как выглядит эта отвертка, видит ее в лотке с инструментами. Делает пасс рукой. Ему нравится использовать Силу — это как раз за разом исполнять удивительный волшебный фокус; он может строить пирамидки из камней без рук и останавливать в воздухе летящих насекомых. Отвертка срывается с места, но движется слишком быстро, он не успевает затормозить ее, и заостренный на конце инструмент впивается в ладонь отца. Тот какое-то мгновенье смотрит на нее с недоумением, будто никак не может осознать, что же произошло, и все-таки разражается потоком ругательств.   


Ему тринадцать, и он хочет увидеть мать, потому что отец улетел, не попрощавшись. Его не пускают к ней. Она принимает послов. Это длится уже примерно шесть часов и неясно, когда закончится.  


Вздрогнув, Рен пришел в себя. Сон оставил его в смешанном, уязвимом состоянии. Он пытался подавить в себе тоску и привычно вызвать гнев, но все, чего ему на самом деле хотелось — чтобы  _она_  пришла к нему еще раз или никогда больше не приходила. Ему хотелось разделиться надвое, чтобы одна половина пожрала или как-то иначе уничтожила другую.   


Ему хотелось, чтобы мать обняла его и сказала, что еще не все потеряно, хотя все уже было потеряно, и он ощущал упоение, теряя.  


Ему хотелось лишиться памяти. Чтобы гнев затопил его до основания и стер все, что вызывало сомнения. Темная сторона Силы больше не помогала ему двигаться дальше. Он был отлучен и от нее, и от Света. Все, что могло просочиться через крохотную лазейку в системе, было неопределяемым и несло в себе круговерть хаоса.  


Ему хотелось, чтобы Хакс больше не молчал. Наверняка у него смешно отросли волосы, и он по-идиотски смотрелся с бородой. Рен хотел увидеть это.   


Дурацкий Хакс.   


 

***

Рен не знал, как вынудить Хакса на разговор. Шантажировать его бесполезно — все, что когда-то имело значение, прямо сейчас стремительно его теряло. Секреты Хакса, большие и маленькие, не были нужны никому, кроме него самого.  


Молчание Хакса длилось уже несколько циклов бодрствования. Кайло было сложно удержаться от того, чтобы вновь не заглянуть к нему в голову. Останавливало только одно — это привело бы генерала в еще большую ярость. Слушать его мысленные крики — не самая приятная вещь на свете.  


А ведь они сейчас могли бы заниматься чем-нибудь другим. Играть в воображаемые шахматы. Разрабатывать (воображаемые) планы побега.  
  
— Может быть, вы все-таки поговорите со мной? — попросил Рен почти жалобно. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Я думал, мы таким больше не занимаемся, — донеслось из-за стены.   


Рен не думал, что «волшебное слово» сработает, поэтому вздрогнул. Это же не было слуховой галлюцинацией?  
  
— Я думал, что наши отношения…  _вышли на новый уровень_ , — Хакс невесело рассмеялся.  
  
— Мне не хватало вашего голоса, — признался Рен.  


Иногда в этой тишине, нарушаемой лишь механическими шумами, ему казалось, что он лишился слуха. Тогда он начинал разговаривать сам с собой. В самые мрачные часы своего заключения он исполнял все песни, какие помнил. Хакс и это пережил в молчании. Ни одного язвительного комментария. Должно быть, он был страшно зол за предыдущий инцидент.   
  
— Зато я отлично чувствую себя без вашего.  
  
— Я не ненавижу вас.  
  
— А я вас — да.  
  
— Я вам совсем не нравлюсь? — У них был  _диалог_. Его приходилось как-то поддерживать, а это удивительно сложно, когда твой собеседник устал от жизни, долгое время находился в изоляции и с большим удовольствием выгрыз бы тебе кадык зубами.  


Хакс хмыкнул в порыве злобного веселья.  
  
— Вы и не должны мне нравиться. Вы не мой друг, не мой… — Он запнулся. — Вы мне никто.  
  
— Я ваш союзник. Возможно — последний, оставшийся в живых.  
  
— Глупости. Республика не решится прикончить тысячи штурмовиков. Сенат мягкотел. Для них всего лишь учредят какую-нибудь программу перевоспитания через добровольно-принудительный труд.  
  
— Бесславный конец, да?  
  
— Ожидаемый. — Хакс помолчал. — Мне жаль Фазму.  
  
— Да, вы уже как-то говорили.  
  
— Это вы виноваты во всем.  
  
— Это вы тоже говорили.  
  
— Вы же хотели меня слышать, — голос Хакса внезапно стал пронзительным из-за еле сдерживаемой злости. — Или уже нет? Я должен говорить только то, что понравилось бы его милости великому магистру Рен?  


Кайло перебрался с тесной койки на пол и лег, раскинув руки и ноги. Так было свободней. На полу не нужно ютиться, можно лежать, как хочешь.  
  
— Можете говорить все, что захотите.  
  
— Ну надо же! Я польщен. Засуньте себе это разрешение куда вам больше понравится.  


Рен усмехнулся. Кажется, они на всех парах приближались к взаимным оскорблениям. Хороший знак. Хаксу нравилось, чтобы последнее слово оставалось за ним.  
  
— Вы бы хотели сыграть в шахматы?  
  
— Я не настолько хорош, чтобы удерживать в голове расстановку фигур на воображаемой доске.  


Рен позволил себе опустить веки. Деликатно. Нужно сделать это деликатно. Нужно сделать так, чтобы Хакс поддался.  
  
«Мы можем сыграть по-другому».  


Он не проникал в сознание генерала; просто позволил своему голосу литься в него. Ничего ужасней шепота над ухом — шепота, который на самом деле звучал прямо в голове.   


Хакс очень сосредоточенно подумал: «Опять ваши фокусы». Он был взвинчен. Его беспокойство циркулировало в каждом слове, и оттого его мысленная речь слышалась нечетко.  
  
«Видите, ничего страшного».  
  
«Вы добились кое-каких успехов. Преодолели те препятствия, которые они для вас создали?»  
  
«Может быть. Отчасти. Помогите мне разобраться с остальным».  


Вот теперь Хакс по-настоящему боялся. Его страх тек через стену и заражал пространство. Хакс знал, о чем его попросят.  


Рену пришлось приложить немыслимые усилия, чтобы его слова, рождающиеся не из движения голосовых связок, прозвучали мягко и кротко:  
  
«Впустите меня».  
  
«Нет».  
  
«Впустите меня. Я найду способ вытащить нас отсюда».  
  
«НЕТ»  
  
«Хакс!..»  
  
«нет нет нет»  


Он все-таки сделал это. Приложил еще немного усилий и прорвал эту жалкую попытку обороны. Рену показалось, что его затягивает в воронку; пришлось напомнить себе, что он все еще лежит на полу. Поднялась тошнота, но с ней быстро удалось справиться. Запоздало пришло осознание, что мутит не его, а Хакса.  
  
«ВЫ СНОВА  
он увидит он узнает он он он  
_Я всегда задавался вопросом о том, как можно быть настолько бесполезным?_  
К ЧЕМУ БЫЛИ ВСЕ ЭТИ  
_Ты ни на что не годен_  
БЛЯДСКИЕ ВОПРОСЫ?»   


Голос Хакса звучал так, будто тот кричал в микрофон. Каждой оглушительной фразе на разные лады вторило эхо. Вот теперь начало подташнивать и Рена.   


Нужно было сменить подход. Нужно…  


Он быстро представил себе Хакса. Это оказалось нетрудно. Достаточно лишь вспомнить, как он выглядит, и добавить тени синяков под глазами. Хакс сидел на койке, прислонившись спиной к стене. Тюремная одежда — серая футболка и такие же штаны — смотрелась на нем как пижама. Рен подумал о том, как должен выглядеть он сам. Большое, нескладное тело с сутулой спиной. Заросшее лицо. Такое же унылое облачение. Теперь от Рена требовалось кое-что большее, чем ментальный диалог, — ему нужно было создать иллюзию. Смоделировать то самое игровое поле, на котором будет всего две фигуры.  


Он представил себя на коленях и позволил Хаксу увидеть это. Тот пришел в смятение, но этого было мало. Рен думал о том, что мог бы сделать, находись они в одной камере на самом деле. Как бы он выпрашивал у Хакса разрешения распотрошить его голову и вывернуть его память наизнанку, чтобы наконец получить уверенность в том, что действительно может управлять чужими мыслями и действиями? Или, в конце концов, может, это не так уж важно? Может, он бы просто уткнулся лицом Хаксу в колени и вдыхал запах хоть кого-то живого — кого-то, кто не пахнет стерильностью и пластиком. Интересно, чем пахнет Хакс?..  


Из мыслей и предположений Рена сплетался странный морок. Они оставались по разные стороны стены, но было такое несуществующее место, где они могли находиться рядом. Виртуальная реальность, эдакий голонет, созданный усилиями двух нервных систем, слившихся в трансоподобном состоянии. Сейчас Хакс при всем желании не понял бы, где заканчивается настоящее и начинается воображаемое. Он чувствовал тяжесть головы Рена на своих коленях и больше всего на свете хотел спихнуть ее с себя. Но что-то останавливало его. Проекция Хакса — то, как он видел себя сам, — застыла, парализованная. Генерал чувствовал что-то, чему сложно было подобрать название.  


Вдох. Выдох.  


Рен положил (бы) руки на его тощие колени. Погладил (бы) их большими пальцами, вот так. И пробормотал (бы) куда-то в ткань Хаксовых штанов:  
  
— Пожалуйста.  


Пожалуйста, думал Рен отчаянно, можно я воспользуюсь твоим сознанием? Сегодня, завтра и столько раз, сколько нужно. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не отвергай меня, тут только ты, и у тебя в голове ад, но снаружи тоже ад. Разве тебе не скучно? Я могу быть тут, внутри тебя, сколько захочешь. Ты можешь показать мне все что угодно. Можешь поставить мне столько шахов и матов, сколько угодно.  


Победа все равно будет за мной.   


Хакс отмер. Это был его ход, и ему достаточно было лишь представить, что бы он сделал. Его рука — белая, бескровная — поднялась в воздух и опустилась Рену на затылок. Пальцы запутались в волосах, вороша их с опустошающей нежностью.  
  
— Ты больной тиранический мудак, — добавил Хакс доверительно.  


Он сдался. Конечно же, он сдался.   


 

***

Иногда находило что-то — тягостное, мучительное. Речи Сноука вдруг начинали казаться выспренными и ущербными, мрачное ощущение его присутствия в голове вспоминалось как приступы мигрени, нахлестывающие один на другой, тянущие за собой мутную тошноту и спутанность. Может, в словах Верховного Лидера и вовсе не было смысла? Здесь и сейчас Сноук представлялся гротескным призраком, огромным и неповоротливым, ужасающим, как пустынный монстр, которым пугают детей на Джакку.   


Может быть, у Силы не было сторон, и она имела форму шара, гунганы были самыми совершенными созданиями в мире, а галактическая война изначально лишена цели. Кайло словно уже и не хотелось мстить. Он на какое-то мгновение терял нить происходящего, и тогда его скручивало от опустошающего, несбыточного желания выйти наружу и увидеть широкое светлое небо — эту иллюзию, помогающую забыть, что все могущество космоса может обрушиться на тебя, как перевернутая чашка на жука, накрыть сверху, ошеломить своей необъятностью. Может быть, счастье таилось в том, чтобы родиться нечувствительным к Силе? Не чувствовать, как кто-то играет на струнах вселенной, не пытаться дотянуться до них самому. Сидеть внизу, смотреть вверх, недоумевать, строить предположения, жить в покое, умереть в безвестности. Но вот же: есть Хакс, никогда не слышавший зова Силы, не чувствовавший ее дыхания, и тот — точно такой же неуемный, искореженный, странный. Что с ним не так?  


Хотел ли он когда-нибудь просто смотреть в небо и не думать о последовательностях, иерархических лестницах и о том, какими прижимистыми раз за разом предстают офицеры из отдела снабжения? Мечтал ли он о чем-нибудь, кроме признания со стороны своего больного, отвратительного отца?..  


…вот бы покататься на спидере. Вперед, только вперед, через пустынные земли, песок и пыль. Не дать колебаниям себя догнать, разорвать на куски, растащить окровавленные части в стороны. Оставить все позади. Стать свободным. Низвергнуть Республику. Обратить Первый Порядок в прах.  


Он потянулся своим сознанием — вперед, дальше, дальше, сквозь мягкие панели и материал стен. Мир вдруг показался ему жидким, еще не вышедшим из стадии первичного бульона. Совсем близко, в мешанине отголосков действий и обрывков смысла плавало сознание Хакса. Сперва оно ощущалось как проблесковый маячок — тускло мигало, позволяя себя вычислить. Сконцентрировавшись, дав волю воображению, можно было достроить картину, помочь ей стать объемней. Еще немного усилий, и Хакс превращался из вспыхивающей точки на фрагменте карты в организм, который можно было контролировать. Рен чувствовал, как размеренные толчки Хаксова сердца заставляют циркулировать кровь, чувствовал, как расширяются легкие, впуская воздух, и как работает желудок, переваривая отвратительную протеиновую массу. Хакс был самым совершенным механизмом из всех, и Рен мог управлять его работой. Например, остановить ее прямо сейчас, приказав сердцу пропустить очередной удар.   


Еще одно усилие, крохотное поступательное движение сознания, и можно было погружаться вглубь. Кайло думал о поверхностном натяжении жидкости. О тех существах, которые могли скользить по воде. Он не хотел скользить, он хотел зачерпывать ее и пропускать сквозь пальцы. Чужие мыслеобразы взвивались, закипали, вызывая головокружение. У Хакса в голове царил вечный апокалипсис. Откуда-то постоянно доносилось вялое, до смешного замедленное ворчание его отца. Голос то и дело искажался, превращаясь в пародию на себя. Хакс ненавидел Хакса-старшего.  


Постаравшись отмести все лишнее — это бесконечное передразнивание отца, зарождающуюся волну паники из-за постороннего присутствия в голове (нежного, но оттого не менее отвратительного), слепую и отчаянную ярость, — Кайло проскользнул глубже, ухватился за какое-то смутное чувство, потянул связанное с ним воспоминание наружу. Вот оно. Планета, на которой вечно дожди. Арканис. Хакс еще совсем маленький. Он видит собственные крохотные ладошки. Мир кажется огромным и плотоядным — крики отца эхом доносятся сюда, Хакс уже не помнит, почему тот орал, но голос все еще звучит сквозь время, как белый шум, — зато тучи расходятся. Все-таки расходятся. Разрыв между ними настолько светлый и сияет так ярко, что на него больно смотреть.  
  
— Рен, — донесся усталый голос извне.  


Кайло потерял концентрацию. Видение расплавилось и померкло. Голоса смолкли.  
  
— Что вы делаете?  


Рен вздохнул:  
— Мечтаю о небе. А вы о чем мечтаете?  


Хакс хмыкнул:  
— О свободе.  


 

***

Хаксу снился сон — донельзя яркий, изобилующий деталями, неотличимый от реальности. В нем Хакс просыпается по сигналу звукового оповещения, звучащему в темной каюте, включает освещение, встает, посещает освежитель, одевается. Одно методичное действие за другим. Четкость. Порядок. Умиротворение. Сначала надеть белую майку, поверх — серый китель. Соблюдая выверенную временем очередность, можно не задумываться. Всего-навсего маленькая передышка перед началом работы. Столько дел ждет его внимания.  


Хакс заступает на мостик, точный как часы, проверяет посты управления, наблюдения и связи. Каждый член команды «Финализатора» — шестеренка, деталь большой системы, и нет более сладкого чувства, чем когда эта система работает без перебоев. Фазма, закованная в блестящую броню, посылает ему кивок из другого конца помещения. Она понимает его. Она знает, почему так важно придерживаться устава и соблюдать нормативы.   


Но есть и тот, кто презирает правила. Тот, кто все портит. Он стоит у раздвижных дверей капитанского мостика, буравя Хакса взглядом, и воздух дрожит и сгущается вокруг темной фигуры. Нужно что-то предпринять — скорее, немедленно, — изгнать его, как нечисть из древних сказок, которые придумывали менее развитые расы, чтобы объяснить себе чудеса прикладной физики. Хакс нехотя делает шаг по направлению к человеку в черном, и еще один. Идти тяжело: воздух вдруг становится вязким, почти непроницаемым. Темная фигура, в свою очередь, отдаляется на два шага, помножив на ноль его усилия. Хакс скрипит зубами. Ему удается сделать еще несколько шагов, один медленнее другого, но его антагонист все так же выдерживает дистанцию.  


Мостик остается позади. Человек в развевающихся черных одеждах продолжает уходить все дальше, пока коридор «Финализатора» превращается в зеркальный лабиринт, стены которого искажают отраженное.   
  
— Стой! — кричит Хакс и с ужасом обнаруживает, что потерял голос.  


Но его противник каким-то образом слышит обращенный к себе возглас и поворачивается — так резко, будто не чувствует сводящего с ума сопротивления воздуха. Еще один рывок, и он уже совсем рядом, нависает над Хаксом. Палач, которому разрешено скрывать лицо. Его маска должна внушать ужас, но Хакс видит в ней лишь жалкую попытку подражания. Все чаще он думает, что таящееся под ней наверняка страшнее отполированного черного металла снаружи. Не человек, существо. Воплощение хаоса. Нечто, рожденное, чтобы положить конец всему.  


Хакс тянется к уродливому шлему с узкими прорезями вместо глаз. Его руки движутся так медленно, что, прежде чем коснуться жуткого атрибута магистерского облачения, ему хватает времени осознать — это не он, он не хочет этого делать, это все какая-то безумная магия. Но шлем уже в его ладонях. Всего одно движение — мучительное, размазанное по времени, словно бы нескончаемое, — и из-под шлема появляются черные спутанные волосы, а после и лицо. То, что когда-то было лицом.  


Человек, носивший этот идиотский кусок металла, давно мертв. У него распухшее, изжелта-бледное лицо, одну сторону которого венчает обширное трупное пятно — будто все это время он не ходил и не действовал, как живой, а валялся на боку. Подернувшиеся мутной пленкой глаза покойника тупо таращатся в пространство. Все, что в нем осталось от него-прежнего — лишь россыпь родинок и непропорционально огромный нос.  


Хакс дернулся от накатившего омерзения и проснулся.  


Следом открыл глаза и Рен.   


Читать сны Хакса было легко — они не лежали в глубине, как воспоминания, а будто бы парили вокруг. Лови и смотри. Но это оказалось бы куда приятней, если бы Хаксу снилось что-то кроме его «Финализатора», его формы, его ежедневных обязанностей, его отца и мертвого Кайло. Иногда появлялось что-то, связанное с обучением в академии, но эти сны были фрагментарны и пронизаны тревогой. Хаксу не снилось ничего эротического. Все, что касалось прикосновений, допустимых и нет, было похоронено под толщей страха.  


Если бы между ними не было стены, Рен мог бы забрать все сны Хакса. Все до единого. Позволить ему забыть их. Может, тогда бы он наконец отдохнул.  


Испытывая тяжелую, давящую усталость, Рен добрел до умывальника. Хотелось засунуть голову под воду и ждать, пока вместе с утекающим в сток не уйдет и ощущение разбитости. Опустив ладонь на кнопку, но не нажимая ее, Рен практически без всякой надежды представил, как гладкий алюстиловый кругляш подается вглубь, подчиняясь его воле.  


Система зашелестела, покорно выплевывая воду в раковину.   


 

 

***

  


Ожидание уже начало становиться выматывающим, но позади была целая вечность, поэтому Рен почти не беспокоился.  


Очередной его посетитель оказался темноволос, кудряв и смотрел так, будто мог убивать взглядом. Но он не мог, конечно. Когда-то он был всего лишь чересчур ретивым пилотом Сопротивления, а теперь отхватил себе весомый военный чин. Он явился в гражданском, но его не сопровождала охрана, а значит — у него была своя карта-ключ или какая-то другая дрянь, дававшая право доступа сюда. Его биометрические данные были в системе.  


Рен подошел к прозрачной стене и, сложив руки на груди, встал напротив визитера. Сколько он ни пытался сохранять отрешенный вид, его губы норовили расплыться в улыбке. Он чувствовал себя кем-то вроде обеспеченного домовладельца, приветствовавшего званого гостя на пороге, и ему хотелось смеяться от абсурдности ситуации.  


Вид его неуместного, крайне подозрительного благодушия заставил кудрявого занервничать. Его челюсть напряглась, ноздри раздулись, взгляд стал нечитаемым.  
  
— Кайло гребаный Рен, — заявил он, нажав на кнопку переговорного устройства. Электроника неприятно искажала голос, и Рен поморщился. — Сенат поменял свое решение. Постановил, что оставлять ситхских тварей в живых слишком опасно. Вас с Хаксом казнят в День памяти.  


Старый праздник Альянса повстанцев?  _Они_  подошли к организации его безвременной (и явно показательной) кончины с иронией. Интересно, оценит ли соль этой шутки Хакс?  


Рен кивнул, пытаясь изобразить понимание. Он никогда не был особенно хорош в этом.  
  
— Что ж, резонно. Как скоро наступит День памяти?  
  
— Через одиннадцать стандартных дней.  
  
— Прекрасно! Могу я рассчитывать на последнее желание?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Жаль. В таком случае освободите меня.  


Вспышка мрачного, издевательского веселья исказила лицо кудрявого.  
  
— Что?  


Рен вдохнул поглубже, постаравшись расслабиться. Это несложно. Так же, как всегда. Так же, как если бы это был Хакс. Все люди одинаковы, это всего лишь…  
  
— Освободите меня.  


Рен забыл выдохнуть. Он обнаружил, что перестал дышать, только когда легкие начала распирать тупая боль. Пауза затянулась. За какое-то мгновение Рен успел возненавидеть себя за отсутствие терпения и недостаточность тренировок. Почему он был так уверен, что у него получится? У криффова Хакса проблема с мозгом. Бывший генерал попросту раздавлен, вторгаться в его сознание так же легко, как плавать на лодке по пруду летним днем. И кто знает, чем химически усилен здесь транспаристил?..  


Взгляд кудрявого стал расфокусированным. Выражение с трудом сдерживаемой ярости на его лице сменилось отупелой расслабленностью. Он отпустил кнопку переговорного устройства, но Рен видел, как шевелятся его губы, повторяя приказ. Медленно он извлек карту и вставил ее в считыватель сбоку от камеры.  


Стеклянная дверь отъехала в сторону. Так легко. Это было так легко, что Рену хотелось заорать или разбить что-нибудь.  


Как во сне, он шагнул в образовавшийся проем, и еще до того, как его босая ступня опустилась на металлические плиты пола в коридоре, он почувствовал это. Силу. Она одновременно втекала в него извне и рождалась внутри него, и это было потрясающее, фантастическое ощущение. Почти как оргазм или даже лучше. Его сердце ускорило темп. Рен наконец-то чувствовал себя цельным. Он вернул себе себя. Неуместный, совершенно идиотский смешок облегчения вырвался из его горла. Как раз в этот момент лицо кудрявого дрогнуло, зрачки сузились — первый эффект голосовой манипуляции прошел. Раньше, чем его разум наполнился осознанием, Рен приказал:  
  
— Не дыши.  


Грудь кудрявого замерла посреди вдоха. Его рот нелепо приоткрылся, лицо приобрело то растерянное выражение, которое извечно несет с собой насильственная смерть. Он захрипел. Его руки задрожали. Рен не стал наблюдать за тем, как он падает, и прошел дальше.  


Всего три шага отделяли его от камеры Хакса. Тот сидел на кушетке, скрючившись, свесив голову между колен, и буравил взглядом пол. Да, его волосы отросли, и да, они все еще были этого пошлого рыжего цвета. В них хотелось зарыться пальцами, прихватить побольше, дернуть с силой, а потом долго гладить нежную кожу головы, пытаясь приглушить боль.  


Рен ткнул в кнопку переговорника. Волнение и триумф переполняли его; оба этих чувства были настолько сильны, что ему казалось — сейчас он то ли воспарит, то ли потеряет сознание. В правом колене что-то дрожало и сокращалось против воли. Возможно, это был тик, вызванный перенапряжением.  
  
— Генерал, — произнес Рен, и Хакс резко поднял голову, уставившись на него. Сперва он выглядел как безумец, но уже через секунду — как человек, которого сейчас стошнит. За прошедшие месяцы он стал еще бледнее и тоньше — измученный, посеревший призрак самого себя. Даже глаза его казались слишком светлыми, как сияющий разрыв между тучами, вглядываясь в который можно ослепнуть.  


Хакс поднялся с кушетки так медленно, будто и вовсе сомневался, что может стоять на ногах. Он выглядел каким угодно, только не обрадованным. Это чуть приглушило ликование Рена, но он успокоил себя тем, что Хакс не до конца понял, что происходит. Ему нужны время и отдых. Кто-то должен о нем позаботиться.  


Поэтому, улыбнувшись, Кайло протянул к нему руку:  
— Пойдемте со мной.  


Стена из транспаристила обрушилась на пол ливнем осколков.

 

 


End file.
